A motorcycle does not require a big parking area and could move at a speed satisfying general users, and is therefore widely accepted by people living in crowded cities. The currently available motorcycles usually include a storage space below a saddle for holding miscellaneous things, such as a helmet and other personal articles. The saddle is pivotally connected at an end to one side of a top opening of the storage space, and at an opposite end to a hook controlled through a key, so that the saddle could be pivotally turned to a closed position and locked.
However, when the saddle is unlocked, a user has to lift the saddle with one hand to expose the storage space for removing things therefrom or positioning things thereinto. This is, of course, very inconvenient to the user. In the event the motorcycle is improperly parked and tends to incline or vibrate, the saddle is subject to unexpected closing from the lifted position to even injure the user or damage things positioned below the saddle.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an automatic lifting mechanism for motorcycle saddle to overcome the above-mentioned problems with the conventional saddle.